The Very Very Late Show with Haru Glory
by Count Meana
Summary: Haru gets to host his own late night show please R&R
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this my first Groove Adventure Rave fic, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, Pokemon or celebrities mentioned in this fic

* * *

The Very Very Late Show with Haru Glory  
Chapter 1: Tough Crowd

A line full of people (mostly fan girls) waited to get into the studio and find their seat, but they really wanted to see this mysterious host they were hearing about weeks before.  
  
"Do you think the mystery host is my true love, Sesshomaru-sama?" Shessy fangirl #1,009,071 asked. "I hope so," answered her friend, Shessy fangirl #1,009,072  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk...Fools" insulted Kurama fangirl #29,183,567 "Kurama's gonna be the host"  
  
"You're just as foolish," shouted Vash fangirl #4,993,000,"because the one and only Vash the Stampede is gonna host this lame excuse for a fic err...I mean show."  
  
The announcer was soon heard over the sound system. "Tonight live from Anime Studios, it's the Very Very Late Show, with your host Haru Glory!"  
  
Haru appears from backstage and waves to the audience  
  
...Silence...  
  
"And his co-host Elie!"  
  
...More Silence...  
  
"Hi everyone, welcome to the first airing of our show." greeted Haru.  
  
"Where's my Fluffy-sama?!"  
  
"Where's my Kurama?!"  
  
"Where's my Vash?!"  
  
The audience members were outraged by the outcome. Haru sighed, contemplating on what to do with the angry, rabid fangirls, why is he going through this and why was the authoress torturing him in the first place?  
  
"Hiya ya ya ya ya ya!"  
  
Elie donned her battle cry as she shot at the rioting audience with her tonfa blasters. Haru watched in horror as Elie blindly shot everything but the audience.  
  
"ELIE, STOP!"  
  
Putting away her tonfa blasters away, she looks around and found the studio redecorated with bullet holes. "Oops, I'll sit down now"  
  
"Yeah, you do that," responded Haru.  
  
Haru thought it would be to start all over again, starting by introducing himself. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm your host Haru Glory."  
  
"Boooo" cried an audience member.  
  
The audience began to annoy Haru. "That is my co-host Elie, and over there is our band Musica and the Carrot nose dogs, with Musica on guitar and my dog Plue on the conga drums."  
  
"Boo, you suck!" ranted another audience member.  
  
_"Maybe I should tell a joke, other hosts on late night shows do."_ Haru thought.  
  
"So a youkai, a human, and a giant robot are at a bar..."  
  
"You suck" screamed Vash fangirl #4,993,000 and threw a can of okra at Haru's head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Yay!" the audience cheered.  
  
Elie, enraged, successfully shoots the okra can thrower, causing the audience to fear for their lives.  
  
"Now I will continue with the show, hmm... let's see," Elie reads the teleprompter, "Tonight we have the Pokemon Advance cast." _"Great I'm dead."_ Elie thought.  
  
"WTF!" shouted outraged audience members.  
  
Musica slapped his forehead, wishing he wasn't there.  
  
Elie took out her tonfa blasters and aimed at the soon-to-be rampaging audience.  
  
"CALM DOWN, let's go to a commercial."

* * *

"Are you suffering from anxiety?" 

"Are you an anti-social outcast?"

"Do you just want to be loved?"  
  
"If you answered yes to any of these questions then you need Cerbalax. Cerbalax will help you find life meaningful again."

"Side effects include... neckpainssneezingsevereheadacheslostofsanitybadteethstomachulcersnosebleedsa ndpossiblelackofsleep."

"Do not use if pregnantdrunkhighunder12over40usingbirthcontrolrogainorviagra."  
  
"Consult a doctor to see if Cebalax is right for you."

* * *

The show resumes and the camera zoom in on Elie sitting behind a desk. "Welcome back I'm Elie, I will be hosting tonight because Haru is backstage with the paramedics."  
  
"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" the audience shouted in approval.  
  
Elie takes out her tonfa blasters  
  
...Silence...  
  
Elie sighed contentedly "That's much better, now it's time for our guests Ash, May, Max, and Brock from Pokemon."  
  
The band is playing a jazzed up version of the Pokemon advanced opening song. Ash (with Pikachu on his shoulder of course), Brock, Max and May cautiously come from and take a seat.  
  
The cruel audience began to throw canned fruit and vegetables at the poor, frail Pokemon crew. "Your show sucks, go back to Kids' WB!"  
  
Brock was on his knees crying, "The females have betrayed me."  
  
Ash was fed up with being hit by cans, "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt attack!"  
  
"PIKACHUUUU" the yellow rodent screamed as he zapped the audience to the state of unconsciousness.  
  
...Silence...  
  
Elie smiled with relief, "Well, let's get on with the show." Elie reads the card in her hand. "Now Ash how old are you really?"  
  
"Well..." Ash takes a while to think," I guess I'm still ten."  
  
"You guess?" Elie became annoyed, especially when she notice Brock holding her hand.  
  
"My beautiful Elie let us ride into the sunset of love together."  
  
"How about...No." She said snatching her hand back.  
  
May shook her head in pity. "He can be such an embarrassment."  
  
"Tell me about it." Ash said lowering his head in shame.  
  
"How about another commercial break." Elie suggested, desperately trying to push Brock away.

* * *

"It's here, the new Kid Tunes CD. "Kids singing popular songs from different genres such as rap..."  
  
[Roses] (a/n: by Outkast) 

Kids: (sings) I know you like to think your s don't stink, but lean a little bit closer, you see roses really smell like poo ooo ooo ooo...  
  
"Rock..."  
  
[Voices] (a/n: by Disturbed)

Kids: (sings) Say, are you breathing now, do the wicked see you  
  
"And Pop"  
  
[(I Got that) Boom Boom] (a/n: by Britney Spears)

Kids: (sings) I got that boom boom that you want, what you need all night long, hurry up before it's gone  
  
"We also have Kid Tunes Klassics, classics songs performed by the Kid Tunes kids."  
  
[Like a Virgin] (a/n: by Madonna)

Kids: (sings) Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
  
[Rape Me] (a/n: by Nirvana)

Kids: (sings) Rape me, rape me my friend  
  
"These are songs for kids by kids. You can order Kid Tunes and Kid Tunes Klassics for the low price of $39.99, call now."  
  
1-800-kid-tunes "Must be 18 or older to call."

* * *

The show resumes, Brock is lying on the floor lifeless and Elie is blowing the smoke off her tonfa blasters.  
  
May is staring down at Brock, poking him with a stick she conveniently found. "Did you kill him, Elie?"  
  
Elie nudges Brock with her foot a bit and hears a little groan. "I don't think so."  
  
May sighs with disappointment. "Oh"  
  
Elie and May go back to their seats to continue with the show.  
  
"So May is it fun hanging around Ash." Elie says as she reads it off the card in her hand.  
  
"Sure except when his ex-girlfriend, Misty is around, she's really bitchy."  
  
"Hey! No one was supposed to know about Misty and me!" Ash blurted out.  
  
"Oops." May simply replied  
  
Elie looks at her watch and is pleased that the show is ending. "Wow look, we're out of time."  
  
"But I didn't get to say anything." cried Max.  
  
"Sorry, too bad," Elie replied quickly. "Be sure to watch tomorrow night, with our special guest Trunks from Dragonball GT."  
  
After the name, "Trunks" was said a group of fangirls miraculously awakens from their comatose state. "Trunks?! Where?!" The fangirls turn their heads trying to find him.  
  
"Uh, he'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Yay!" The fangirls cheered.  
  
Elie turns to the camera and waves goodbye. "Well that's our show, goodnight."  
  
The cameras stop taping; Elie, Musica, and Plue go backstage, where a now conscious Haru, who was currently rubbing his head, greeted them.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Musica looked at his friend thinking, _"Does he really have to ask?"_ but simply replied "Terrible."  
  
"I hope it's better tomorrow." Elie added. Haru had the most dreadful expression on his face. "THEY WANT US TO DO ANOTHER SHOW!"  
  
Elie laughs nervously and prepares for the worst. "Um...yes"

* * *

What do you think? Should I keep and update or delete? Feel free to give suggestions and correct me if i got anything wrong. 

Please read & review


	2. Trunks

Hi i finally updated (yay!) I know I should have done it sooner but I procrastinate too much. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews

I do not own Groove Adventure Rave

* * *

Back stage

"Are you ready Haru?"

Haru sighed as he looked at the rather cheerful assistant. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "Yeah."

"Great! You'll be on in five." The assistant person left to tend to other business.

Musica came running to Haru with a worried look on his face. "Haru, have you seen my necklace? I looked everywhere, and I asked Elie but she said she hasn't seen it."

"Sorry, I haven't seen it either." Haru replied.

"Hey Musica get on stage now." The director shouted at the saddened Musica.

Musica leaves to take his position on stage.

"We'll be ready in 5...4...3...2...1"

The studios lights came on, the cameras were taping and the announcer began his introduction.

"Live from Anime Studios, it's the Very Very Late Show with your host Haru Glory and co-host Elie!"

Haru and Elie walked onto the stage. The audience was filled with thousands of screaming fangirls (for Trunks of course) with a few guys mingled in. Haru noticed in the corner of the front row, a girl, with a shirt that said "Mrs. Harmio"

Haru spoke to the audience. Hi everyone and welcome to the Very Very Late Show."

"I Love you Haru! I'm your biggest fan!" some random girl in the audience shouted

"You're his only fan" Musica replied smartly

Haru found Musica's comment annoying, so he approached the Musica fangirl. "See you have a fan too Musica." Haru motioned the girl to stand up. "So what's your name."

The gapped-teeth (which were badly discolored) girl with brown messy hair spoke. "My name is Mary Susan and I'm the biggest Musica fan ever!"

'How come I don't have any fans?' Elie pondered.

"Aww...how sweet so where are you from?" Haru questioned.

"I'm from Blackwaterland. Can I give Musica a hug?"

Musica shouted in his head. 'Say no Haru, say no!'

"Sure" Haru replied

The girl excitedly ran to Musica and embraced her beloved rather tightly. "Oh my gah! Oh my gah!"

Musica winced in pain as the girl squeezed him and screamed in his ear.

"Oh my gah! I'm so close I can almost taste you." Mary Susans then licks Musica's cheek. "Oh my gah! Your delicious."

The licking was a sign that things were getting out of hand. Musica tried to pry the girl off him with his guitar, but she was glued to him.

"Get off!" Musica said using his guitar as a wedge and a shield to prevent further licking. He looks over at his friends who were laughing. "You can at least help!"

Haru and Elie looked at each other and both felt that Musica had enough torture. Elie got out her tonfa blasters and Haru unsheathe his sword.

"TOUCH ME AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" Mary Susan suddenly had glowing red eyes, pointy ear, sharp teeth and not to mention a nasty demonic voice when she made the threat.

"O-okay" Elie quickly put her blasters away, Haru sheathe his sword and took a few steps back.

Mary Susan's face went back to normal and continued to hug Musica. "Nothing or no one will interfere with me and my love." Mary Susan said a she squeezed Musica tighter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your not my type." Musica reaches for his necklace, but soon realizes he doesn't have it. 'Darn it I forgot I lost it.'

--------------------------------

Flashback (What really happened to Musica's necklace)

Plue was alone in the green room eating candy; suddenly a girl carrying a large bag came running toward him, she stop to catch her breath.

"Plue...I...finally...found...you."

Plue whimpered in confusion, he didn't know who she was or what she wanted with him.

"I want you to do something for me. If you do I'll give you this bag of candy."

Plue was now interested he nodded his head happily.

"Great, all you have to do is give me Musica's necklace."

Plue thinks about what he should do.

"Look at all of this candy." The girl opened the bag exposing an assortment of lollipops. The sight made Plue drool, so he agreed to the terms.

"Yay! Now go get the necklace."

Plue made his way down the hall and into Musica's dressing room. Plue was in luck because Musica was in the shower and had left his necklace on the dresser. Plue took the necklace and hurried back to give it to the girl.

"Good boy." The girl pets Plue on the head, hands him the bag of candy and leaves. Without hesitation, Plue started eating the candy.

End of Flashback

--------------------------------------

What was Plue doing now? Eating candy, even though he was onstage with the others, he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on because he was too busy indulging himself with candy while Musica was being tortured, speaking of Musica, he still couldn't get the fangirl off him.

"Security! Security!" poor Musica shouted but no one came. "Haru! Why we don't have Security?!"

"'Cause we can't afford it" Haru replied 'I should help him, but I don't want my head to be ripped of by a rabid fan girl.'

Mary Susan had something else in mind. "Musica let's go backstage and have some fun." She let out a giggle, picked up Musica, slung him over her shoulder, and started to carry him backstage.

"HELP!!! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!!!" Musica pleaded as he was being carried to his doom.

Elie looked at Haru worried and a little confused at the same time "She must have superhuman strength or something."

"Yeah" haru replied "I wonder what she's gonna do with him."

Elie turned around to see a whole audience staring, not knowing for sure, of what just happened.

"Oh look time for a commercial." Elie said waving her hands in dismissal at the cameras

----------------------------

"THE NATIONAL WEATHER SOCIETY HAS ISSUED A SCHEDULED TEST"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"THIS WAS JUST A TEST IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPENED WE WOULD TELL YOU BUT CHANCES ARE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED ALREADY NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULAR SCHEDULED PROGRAM"

----------------------------------

The show was back on, Haru was sitting behind his desk and Elie was sitting on a chair beside him.

"Welcome back." Haru greeted with a false smile, he was trying his best to go on with the show and to ignore the horrid painful screams of his friend that was coming from backstage.

"Tonight our guest..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Haru again ignored the screaming. "Our guest is a famous action..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!!!!"

Haru couldn't go on with it, the screaming had gotten to him, and so Elie finished for him.

"Our guest tonight is a famous action star and can be seen every Saturday on the show Dragronball GT put your hands together for Trunks!"

Trunks came out on stage and waved at the audience, this made the fangirls go wild and start foaming at the mouth. High pitch screams filled the studio (not Musica's), the girls started to charge toward Trunks. Trunks quickly deployed his shield and as soon as the girls encountered it, they were zapped unconscious and fell to the floor twitching. Seeing as how Trunks zapped all but a few people, the studio was peaceful, well if you excluded Musica's screaming from backstage.

Elie was amazed by the neat trick. "Have you ever thought of marketing that? You'll make a fortune."

Trunks took a seat beside Elie. "Not, but thanks for the idea."

"Your welcome."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Haru was afraid at this point, what if he was next on the list. "We got to do something, Trunks why can't you zap her like you did the other girls."

"I would but she..." Trunks was getting choked up and pulled out a note from his pocket and gave it to Haru. He opened the note and read it:

_Trunks, if you ever want to see Mr. Chompers again, you won't interfere._

"Who's Mr. Chompers?" Haru asked

"My pet hamster, she kidnapped him earlier today." Trunks wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elie said while patting Trunks' back. "If something like that ever happened to my hamster, I would be sad too."

"Elie, you don't have a hamster." Haru informed his friend

"Yes I do, her name is Cocoa."

"What! You never told me you had a hamster." Haru said

"Oh I guess I haven't" Elie simply replied

Plue who apparently had finish off his candy, whimpered and held up his pet hamster.

"You have a hamster too?!" Haru exclaimed.

Plue whimpered again.

"His name is Pluregard Kukazu, What kind of name is that?!"

Plue wasn't going to stand there and let Haru insult his hamster so he left the stage.

'Is this world crazy?' Haru thought.

"Haru I think its time for another commercial break." Elie said, "We'll be back after these messages."

-------------------------

::Thinks really hard:: Sorry, I got nothing. Back to the story!

-------------------------

During the commercial break (in a room backstage)

Mary Susan was torturing Musica, but it will all end soon. Out of Mary Susan's pocket came Musica's necklace and what appeared to be a hamster. Musica quickly grabbed the necklace and stood up. He quickly transformed his necklace into a spear and started twirling it over his head quickly. Mary Susan couldn't stand her ground as the strong winds generated by Musica's spear were hitting her. She couldn't hold on any longer and was blown out of the nearest window plummeting to her 100-story death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" _SPLAT_

Musica was free, but he still had some unfinished business...yup he was going teach his so called friends a lesson for letting him go through with that torture. Musica shudders at the thought of the girl and what she did to him, he slowly walked with a limp, tattered clothes and all to the set of the show.

--------------------------

(Onstage)

Elie was still comforting Trunks and Haru was...uh...well he was ordering a hamster (secretly) over the phone.

"I want a tan one with stripes."

"Haru, who are you calling?" Elie asked out of curiosity.

Haru quickly put the phone away and gave Elie a nervous smile. "Uh...no one.

Out of nowhere, a little rodent like creature scurried across the floor and climbed up on Trunks' shoulder.

"Mr. Chompers you've escaped! I'm so happy to see you!" Trunks happily pets his furry friend.

"He's not the only one who escaped." Musica appear before his "friends" and remaining audience, looking like he just had a fight with a shredder.

"Musica your back we were worried." Elie said in a joyous tone.

"Oh yeah." Musica replied with fury in his voice.

"Um...Yeah" Haru answered

Musica clenched his spear and threw it like a javelin in Haru's direction.

"Musica you shouldn't throw pointy objects around like that." Elie said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

Musica started charging toward Elie and Haru.

"Can't we settle this in a nice manner?" Haru asked running, trying to catch up with Elie who have gotten a head start.

Musica continued chasing them, Haru, and Elie continued running, unaware that they left Trunks alone.

The camera zoomed in on Trunks as if he was to end the show. "Um... since no one is here I guess I'll just end the show...So good night and be sure to watch tomorrow night.

The show ends and everyone who isn't unconscious or running for their life leaves.

* * *

I got the idea for Plue and Elie's hamster names from this show I watch called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" (yeah I know it's childish but that blue thing is so cute). Another thing someone ask me to put the Shaman King cast in my fic, I can do that but it might take a while since i don't watch the show much. Anyways please read and review


End file.
